


Hope Lost

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara confronts Laura. Another very, very short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Lost

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Of all the people in the fleet, Laura was the last one Kara had thought would give up the fight.

Seeing Earth had shattered their hopes, despair ruling their rag-tag fleet once again.

Now was not the time to give up, to let go of the hope to find a new home for all of them. It was time to stand straight, find their backbone, march on.

Not only was Laura dying, she had also stopped all treatment, was hiding instead of being what the people needed her to be, what Kara needed her to be.

Letting herself into Laura’s quarters, she knew she wasn’t welcome. Too much time had passed since a lazy New Caprican afternoon, getting drunk, high, making love in the soft grass right by the lake. The Cylon occupation, her capture, Laura’s detention... life had made sure this afternoon had never been repeated.

“What are you doing here?”

Laura was sitting on her rack, reading in a book, not having bothered with putting on a wig, a headscarf. She wasn’t looking at Kara.

Kara had expected the question, not the absence of feeling. It scared her more than anything else, made her angry.

“It’s time you stop taking a prolonged vacation.”

Laura closed the book, slowly turning her head to Kara.

“I think what I am doing or not is not your business.”

Kara could have slapped her.

“It’s everyone’s business. You tried very hard to win people’s trust, wanted them to believe in you. Now that it didn’t turn out your way at first try you’re turning your back. I didn’t know you were such a coward.”

For the first time something like life came back to Laura’s eyes.

“I’m dying, Kara. I won’t be around much longer to make a difference. It’s time for others to take over.”

Kara closed the brief distance between them, stared down at Laura.

“Wrong. People need you to believe again. And you know it. So you’ll die. Tough deal. You lived longer than a lot of the people around here. Think of the colonies, of New Caprica. Enough with the self-pity.”

Laura’s eyes displayed numerous emotions, yet she remained utterly still.

“I ask you to leave now.”

Kara didn’t want to leave, but she had said what she had come to say, had got Laura thinking.

“We need you. I need you.”

Leaning down, her heart beating painfully heart in her chest, her lips brushed Laura’s for a moment.

“I need you,” she whispered again before she straightened and left.


End file.
